A Lucky Kiss
by Emerlady28
Summary: Setelah mengenal sosok Sasuke yang agak misterius membuat Sakura mau tidak mau terlibat dalam dramanya. Apa yang didapat Sakura?


Naruto by Masashi kishimoto

.

.

.

Pair : Sasuke U x Sakura H

.

.

.

.

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

Author : Emerlady

.

.

.

.

Warning : **_banyak typo, alur gaje, maklum masih awam..._**

 ** _"A Lucky kiss"_**

Ada yang bilang, ciuman itu hanya sekedar nafsu belaka. Namun, secara medis ciuman itu terdapat sebuah manfaat bagi kesehatan. Dan Sakura ingin membuktikan hal itu melalui percobaan awal, dan sasarannya adalah Sasuke, orang yang belum ia kenal, itu pun spontanitas tanpa rencana apapun. Ternyata benar, ciuman itu seperti melumat permen termanis didunia, bagi yang merasa permen _Nerds_ di jamin pasti ketagihan. Sakura akui itu. / spontan? kok, diam-diam melakukan lagi dan lagi!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter : 01

.

.

.

.

.

.

Udara sore memang begitu semriwing, dan Sakura merasakan hal itu di persawahan milik kakeknya. Saat ini ia tengah menari, bersenandung riang mengitari ladang yang habis di tanami kacang tanah. Mulutnya bersiul mengikuti arah angin yang menyapu anak rambutnya. Sungguh, ia sangat menikmati sore ini.

Melihat pemandangan persawahan di sore hari dengan mimik ceria dan tawa yang khas ketika sang capung hinggap dipundaknya.

Usianya baru 7 tahun, ia masih polos dan lugu. Dan suka hal-hal yang manis dan keingintahuannya sangat besar akan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya.

Ini akan menjadi tempat favorit Sakura Haruno nama lengkapnya, yang sewaktu-waktu ia boring dan sedih. Karena di persawahan bukan hanya menyediakan pemandangan beragam jenis tanaman, tetapi gunung-gunung yang berdiri di selimuti awan pun terlihat indah tuk dipandang, pepohonan yang berdiri kokoh dan hijau daunnya membuatnya terlihat asri dan alami.

Tangan mungilnya memainkan tanaman putri malu, yang mana saat disentuh daunnya langsung melingkup. Sakura tertawa riang akan keunikan tanaman ini.

Ditengah tawanya, emerladnya bergulir tanpa diperintah ke arah sisi ladang yang dekat dengan sungai, yang mana air sungai tersebut juga termasuk minuman para tanaman di sawah menggunakan alat, yang disebut pompa penyedot.

Disana berdiri sosok bocah sendirian, dari jauh pun Sakura tahu kalau bocah itu sedang sedih.

Sakura berlari menghampirinya, dan ia ingin menghibur siapapun yang bersedih, termasuk bocah laki-laki yang tak tahu namanya itu.

"Hallo..." sapa Sakura.

Bocah yang jongkok menyembunyikan wajahnya itu mendongak tatkala mendengar suara asing.

"Kamu siapa?" ia bertanya.

"Panggil saja Sakura, kau pasti sedang sedih dan bingung mau lakuin apa, biasanya kalau sedih emang bingung mau melakukan apa biar suasana hati kembali baik." kata Sakura.

"Apa kelihatan kalau aku sedih?" bocah itu bertanya.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku tahu caranya biar hatimu kembali baik, setidaknya tidak sedih lagi, " ucap Sakura.

"Apa?"

 **Cup!**

Spontas! Sakura mencium pipi bocah berusia 9 tahun itu dengan mimik polos tak bersalah. Ia menatap bocah itu dengan muka senyum. Seolah ini hal biasa.

 **Deg!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya bocah itu dengan rasa kesal dan panik.

"Ibuku adalah seorang dokter, dan aku suka sekali membaca, sampai semua buku yang ada di perpusatakaan rumahku hampir semuanya sudah kubaca, dan aku menemukan fakta kalau ciuman itu ternyata bisa mengembalikan suasana hati seseorang yang kala sedih dan cemas dan sebagainya. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini? aku hanya ingin membuktikannya saja," dengan polosnya Sakura berujar.

"A-Aku harus pergi!"

bocah itu sigap berdiri, ia merasa kedua pipinya agak panas, padahal cuaca sore. Mana ada matahari!?

Bocah yang tak enggan menyebutkan namanya ini menatap gadis yang seenaknya mencium dengan alasan kesehatan itu dengan seksama.

Kemudian ia pergi dengan langkah cepat.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi!" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Meskipun bocah itu tak sedikitpun merespon, tapi ia tahu pasti bocah itu dengar.

"Kuharap tidak bertemu lagi," bocah itu bergumam. Ia agak merinding dengan aksi gadis yang katanya namanya Sakura itu. Tanpa muka bersalah, melainkan muka polos dan lugu. Apaan coba!!

 ** _10 Tahun kemudian..._**

Gadis yang dulu usia 7 tahun kini menjelma menjadi remaja cantik dan elok akan parasnya. Surai pinknya yang digerai sepinggang dilengkapi bandana merah hati diatas kepalanya. Pakaian yang di kenakan pun selalu bercorak pink atau merah hati. Dari mulai dress, piyama, sweater, jaket, syal, topi, kupluk, celana dan lainnya, bahkan aksesoriesnya juga lebih ke warna cerah. Karena ia selalu berharap tiap detik dan tiap hari suasananya selalu cerah dalam kondisi apapun. Bukan freak tapi ia selalu tampil apa adanya dan tidak royal. Ia juga tak suka memakai perhiasan emas, ia lebih suka yang palsu tapi bukan oplosan, lebih ke aksesories mainan. Cukup alergi kalau mengenakan perhiasan emas. Jadi, jangan sampai memberikannya hadiah berupa emas!

Yang ada pasti dibuang atau dikasih sama yang mau. Yang mau aja!

itulah sepintas menggambarkan sosok remaja SMA bernama Sakura Haruno.

Ibunya sudah pensiun menjadi dokter, dan ia kini membuka sebuah toko. Sakura terkadang membantu melayani pembeli jikalau ibunya sibuk. Meski sudah pensiun, tetapi Ibunya itu membuka sebuah klinik didepan rumahnya dan tokonya itu disamping klinik. Ada 2 perawat di klinik yang membantu ibunya dan 1 orang lagi sebagai penjaga toko sekaligus melayani pembeli. Karena tempatnya dekat dengan perkotaan yang sangat ramai, jadi toko dan kliniknya jarang sekali sepi.

Ya! Sakura beruntung hidup di zaman now.

Tapi ia juga harus waspada hidup di zaman now!

Apalagi kepolosannya masih melekat.

"Sakura, malammalam ini ibu mau kerumah bibi Kurenai, dia baru melahirkan dan ibu sebagai dokter yang membantu persalinan mau menjenguknya, kamu bisakan jaga toko sebentar sampai ibu pulang?" ucap Mebuki.

"Iya bu." sahut Sakura disela makan malamnya.

Selepas kepergian ibunya, Sakura duduk diteras depan memandang jalanan tol yang banyak dilalui kendaraan sana sini sambil membaca sebuah buku yang mengandung khasiat ciuman.

 **Bruk!**

Sakura kaget akan suara keras, ia pun mencari sumber suara tersebut ke jalan tol.

Disana terjadi kecelakaan motor menabrak pepohonan. Seorang pria tergeletak yang berusaha merangkak.

Jiwa sosial Sakura langsung bergerak. Gadis ini menghampiri TKP dan memastikan sang korban sambil berteriak meminta tolong agar korban di evakuasi ke tempat aman.

"Tolong paman, bawa saja ke klinik ibu saya." ucap Sakura.

Beberapa orang membawa korban ke klinik, lalu mengamankan sepeda motornya.

Korban yang tak sadarkan diri dibaringkan disebuah kasur pasien.

Sakura memberi pertolongan pertama pada sang korban.

Membersihkan darah dikening dan sudut bibirnya, lalu kepala sang korban diperban.

"Kenapa juga tidak helm? Jeas saja kecelakaan, aturannya saja ia lalaikan. Untung, hanya luka ringan." gumam Sakura.

Jika diperhatikan korban ini seorang pria. Tampan pula.

"Ya ampun, makhluk Tuhan yang paling tampan." Puji Sakura. Tak lupa wajahnya yang merona hebat.

"Sakura, ada apa ini? Didepan ramai sekali, siapa yang kecelakaan?" Ibunya Sakura datang dengan panik.

"Ibu? Syukurlah, ibu cepat pulang. Tolong dia Ibu, kenapa dia belum juga sadar?"

Begitu Ibunya pulang Sakura langsung memeluk ibunya.

"Tenang Sakura, kamu sudah melakukan pertolongan pertama itu bagus. Sisanya biar Ibu yang urus."

"Baik bu."

Sakura duduk di ruang tunggu. Entah kenapa ia panik karena pasien itu belum juga sadar. Ibunya bilang, sebentar akan siuman. Tapi ini sudah 20 menit tak ada tanda-tanda pasien itu sadar.

 **Ceklek!**

Muncul dari balik pintu.

Sakura menoleh dan terkejut.

"Hey, kenapa kamu keluar? lukamu belum pulih tahu!"

"Siapa kamu?"

"Namaku Sakura, orang yang menolongmu." Sakura menjawab sembari memegang bahunya.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Lukamu belum sembuh. Ayo kembali dan istirahat." Kata Sakura, ia memaksa pria ini kembali ke ranjang untuk istirahat.

Pria berkisar 28 tahun ini duduk bersanda diranjang.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Kalau ada yang terluka, masa dibiarkan. Itu bukan sifatku." Jawab Sakura.

"Tidak ada luka yang bisa disembuhkan."

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke."

"Semua luka bisa disembuhkan. Asal dengan cara yang benar." ujar Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengerutkan alis.

"Sepertinya kau punya masalah serius, cobalah belajar berbagi masalah biar tidak menjadi beban, yang akan menyusahkan dikemudian hari." ungkap Sakura.

"Jangan sok tahu!"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, aku paham karena aku hanya orang asing. Jadi wajar, kalau kamu tidak percaya. Mungkin dengan keluarga kamu bisa saling terbuka. Besok, kamu boleh pulang kok," kata Sakura.

"Bukan begitu, aku...aku kabur dari rumah."

"Apa??" kaget Sakura.

 **TBC**


End file.
